gangwarsrpfandomcom-20200216-history
New Player Guide
'GangWars RP New Player Guide' ' ' 'Introduction' Welcome to GangWars Roleplay! GangWarsRP, created by mercior, is a MMORPG gamemode for Garry's Mod. Like most MMO's, players can gain levels, as well as obtain and configure weapons and armor - however, GangWarsRP also features intense cooperative player-versus-player action! This guide will teach players new to GangWarsRP the basics of the gamemode, as well as a few extra tips to help you survive on the merciless streets of Crime City! The HUD 'Information Bar' The lower left-hand part of your HUD is the most common part of your interface. It shows information about your character, including level, money, and your current job. It also allows access to the most common menu functions through action icons that can be clicked. In order from left to right, the icons are Character, Inventory, Actions Menu, Server Menu, and Credit Shop. Clicking on the icons will open up their respective menus. To click on an icon, hold down C (by default) or press F3 and left-click on the icon with your mouse cursor. 'Health and Armour Bar' The lower right-hand part of your HUD displays your current and total health and armour. The top (yellow) bar represents the amount of health your character currently has, whereas the lower (blue) bar represents your character's armor. As you gain or lose health/armor, the bars will fill or deplete accordingly. 'Radar' The top-left corner of your screen contains a minimap. This displays a small profile of the area around you and also displays various icons for gang members, territories, and NPCs. If you are a cop, wanted players and contraband will also appear on your minimap. The red and blue lights below the minimap will flash if you are currently wanted by the police. The exclamation mark in the upper-left-hand corner of the minimap will glow if other players can see that you are on a mission. If another player has placed a hit on you through a hitman, then the words "Hit" will appear below the minimap. 'Experience Bar' The top part of your HUD is an experience bar. This bar displays your character's current amount of XP through percentage, effectively tracking your character's progress to the next level. 'The Actions Menu' To open the Actions menu, you can either press the F4 button on your keyboard or use the icons in the lower-left-hand corner of the HUD to navigate to a specific tab in the menu. 'The Character Tab' This window displays all items currently equipped by your character, including all armor, weapons, rings, and costumes. It can be easily accessed by pressing the "Character" icon in the lower-left-hand corner of the HUD. By moving your mouse cursor over an item you have equipped, you can see information about the item, including its name, rarity, level, who it was crafted by, and the upgrade currently attached to the item. You can also unequip an item in this menu; simply drag an item from its slot into an empty inventory slot, and you will successfully unequip the item. : TIP: '''You can view what items another player currently has equipped by inviting them to a party, then right-clicking their username in the party window and selecting "View Character." To invite another player to a party, open up your console and type "party_invite NAME", where "NAME" is the current username of the player you wish to invite. The Jobs Tab The Jobs tab is used to switch between jobs in GangWarsRP. Each job is unique in its own way, whether it be through its in-game model, the buildings it owns, the items that it can spawn, or the ways it can gain XP and money. By moving your mouse cursor over the icon of a particular job, you can see a short description of that job appear on the right side of the window. To select a job, left-click on its respective icon, and you should be given that job's title as well as any special items that that job may need (for example, a Policeman would be given an arrest baton, taser, bomb defuser, keypad cracker, battering ram, and so on.) : ''TIP: It is against GangWarsRP rules to change your job when you are raiding a person's base! Do not change your job until you are positive that you will not be banned for doing so!'' The Shop Tab This tab is used primarily to buy items varying between weapon ammunition, money printers, money printer coolers and boosters, car blueprints, health, armor, speed boosts, health boosts, and so on. Some items can only be bought by certain jobs - for example, only a player who has the Hacker job can purchase a hacking terminal used to access the GWOS. By moving your mouse cursor over an item, you can see what that item specifically is as well as how much it costs to purchase it. In order to purchase an item, simply move your cursor over an item and left-click. The item should spawn in front of you (unless you have purchased ammunition, in which case it will automatically go into your reserve of ammunition.) The Stock Market Tab The Stock Market tab of the Actions menu is your most important tool when it comes to playing the GangWarsRP stock market. Using this tab, you can efficiently buy and sell stocks, as well as view what stocks you currently own. You can also track the current price of each company's stock and the amount of money that each stock gained (or lost!) during the last stock market tick. For more information on the GangWarsRP stock market and how it works, view the Stock Market page. ''Tip: Certain jobs, such as the Banker and Stock Trader job, have an increased maximum number of stocks that a player can own. By taking advantage of these bonuses, as well as the bonuses given to you through various credit shop items, a player can easily make a large amount of money in a small amount of time!'' The Inventory Throughout GangWarsRP, there are various items that can be picked up and placed in your inventory. These items vary from shipments of health and armor to blueprints and item upgrades. Your inventory is a permanent backpack that holds all of your items - meaning, they will not disappear once you log out, and they will transfer alongside your character's stats across all GangWarsRP servers. To pick up an item, you must use your "Inventory" weapon. This is a weapon that all jobs spawn with, so locating it should not be difficult - simply cycle through your weapons until you find it. Next, locate the item you wish to pick up, and left-click on the item (with your Inventory weapon out!) while your crosshairs are over it. The item will disappear from the world and be placed in your inventory. To access your inventory, click on the "Inventory" icon in the lower-left-hand corner of your HUD, and a window containing all of the items that you have picked up will appear. It's important to remember that you have a '''set maximum of inventory slots. Using items from the credit shop, you can increase the amount of space in your inventory to four pages - a total of 80 slots. 'The Bank' The bank is similar to your inventory in the sense that it holds items that you have picked up from around the GangWarsRP world, but it's not nearly as mobile as the inventory is. You can access the items in your bank by locating the banker NPC - he should be located somewhere within the bank building itself. Press your Use key (E by default) while near him, and a large inventory grid should appear on your screen. By dragging items from your inventory and dropping them into slots in your bank account, you can store items in your bank. [[Money|'Money']] Money has money uses in GangWarsRP. You can buy money printers, ammunition, health and armor shipments, and many more items from the Shop tab in the Actions menu. These have a flat cost that very, very rarely change. However, there is also a huge and complex player economy in GangWarsRP, with players constantly buying and selling weapons, armor, item upgrades, and money printers. Therefore, earning money (and lots of it!) is a very important task for a new player. There are many, many ways to earn money in GangWars RP: *Producing money from money printers. *Producing money from money launderers. *Collecting evidence from a murder as a Policeman. *Arresting a wanted player as a Policeman. *Investing in the stock market. *Selling items and shipments to other players. *Collecting interest on your deposit at the bank. *Earning payments from other players as a banker. *Selling shipments of drugs. *Winning a lottery started by a Mayor. *Producing security turrets and selling them to other players. *Stealing goods (such as money printers) from another player's base *Destroying the map as a terrorist. *Performing "hits" on other players as a hitman. *Paychecks on payday. *Be employed with a contract from another player. *Pickpocketing others players with a pickpocket tool. *Selling weapons and upgrades you find through your journeys. [[Money Printer|'Money Printers']] ' ' Money printers are the primary way of earning money in Gangwars RP, as they provide quick and easy money, but be careful as many players in the server will try to steal these, from you so you will need to be prepared, with a weapon and a safe base. Printer Boosters Printer boosters make the process of printing money more efficient. If you can afford the price of the boosters, it will greatly increase your output of XP and money. They are not required, but will help greatly. Printer boosters will explode after an amount of time, so be sure to keep a watch on them and replace them when needed. Printer boosters can be obtained from the Printer Engineer job. [[Gang Print Rate Increaser|'Printer Rate Increasers']] These increase the speed in which printers produce money. Rate increasers are indicated by a green beam. [[Gang Print Amount Increaser|'Printer Amount Increasers']] These increase the raw output of money from money printers. Amount increasers are indicated by a red beam. [[Gang Printer Cooler|'Printer Coolers']] Money printers are prone to overheating; Printers coolers prevent your money printer from overheating and exploding, and potentially preventing a deadly inferno. [[Power Sockets|'Power Sockets']] To connect your Money Printer to the Power Socket you need to open the Q menu, scroll down until you see "Power Tool" witch is listed under "GangWars Tools", now to connect them together, you first fire the toolgun on a Power Socket near to your Money Printer and then aim over to your Money Printer. The Money Printer has to stay within a certain distance of the Power Socket to work. 'Money Launderers' Money Launderers are an alternative to Money Printers. After purchase, you purchase them, and "give them" however much money you desire, using the command, /launder. Every interval, the Money Launderer will give you 6% back of however much you put in it. The best launderers available are currently purchased from Mob Bosses. 'Growing Drugs' To grow drugs you need to buy the necessary materials. You will need pots, a light, seeds, water shipments, and nutrition shipments. Drop the seeds in the pot and you will see three bars. The first bar is light, second is water, and third is nutrition. When the water and nutrition gets low add more water or nutrition. If you over water or feed the plant it will die. Over time the plant will grow and will eventually be ready to harvest. The better the light you use the better product you will receive(in weight of grams). When you get 10 shipments of the same drug you can turn it into one of the two drugies around the map. 10 Cannabis will reward you with an armor blueprint and 10 Poppy will reward you with a weapon blueprint. The blueprints are random and they are rare so get out there and grow some drugs! 'Gangs' Gangs are the core part of GangWars RP. Gang Tab The gang tab is where you may view information about your current gang, and accept or reject invites if you are not currently in a gang. Members of gangs may view their gang roster, see various statistics, and purchase gang upgrades. You are able to promote/ demote members of your gang also. Gangs may have multiple leaders too. You are able to set who is able to buy items from the gang shop accoding to ranks. 'Gang Upgrades' The Gang 'Heart' Upgrade: This increases the amount of Health your gang members have. The Gang 'Spirit' Upgrade: This increases the rate/amount of health regeneration for your gang. The Gang 'Militia' Upgrade: This provides items that your gang can buy. *Militia Level 1: Gang Lockpick *Militia Level 2: Gang Keypad Cracker *Militia Level 3: Gang Printer Cooler *Militia Level 4: Gang Health Booster *Militia Level 5: Gang Pick Pocket *Militia Level 6: Gang Swag Bag *Militia Level 7: Gang Print Rate Increaser *Militia Level 8: Gang EMP *Militia Level 9: Gang SLAM *Militia Level 10: Gang Print Amount Increaser 'Gang Experience' Gangs must capture gang territories located in the world in order to collect experience and level up. They located at the beach, warehouse, apartments, and the subway, and each give an amout of experience correlating to their size. You must own all of the points in a territory to begin collecting experience. 'Gang Management' As gang leader, you can invite people to join your gang, you can also appoint one of your gang members, as vice leader. The 'Gang Leader', is the only one that can kick members, appoint a member as Vice Leader, and purchase the Gang Upgrades. 'Black Smithing' Blacksmithing is a new addition to GangWarsRP. You can aquire blueprints and materials to craft a variety of items, including weapons, weapon upgrades, and armor upgrades. There are a total of 8 types of materials that you can aquire. There are 4 types of blueprints: weapon schematics, weapon upgrades, armor schematics, and armor upgrades. The Blacksmith, located at the fountain, the central gathering area, will craft the weapon, all he needs is the Blueprint, and the Materials the Blueprint requires. Once you have done so, you will recieve your weapon in your inventory. It will state who it is crafted by, what level, how many slots for upgrades, and what quality the weapon is. A new feature with this is adding one Carbon Nanorod Bar into the materials increases the chances to get a higher quality weapon by alot. This is a very useful bar when coming to make upgrades and armors, and weapons. A new release is the "Crafting Station" which can be bought from the F4 Menu for 10,000 dollars. This station can be used to craft blueprints inside of your base you must have 1 power slot open to use this station. A new update to the server on getting bars is the "Material Forge" this unique appliance will spawn you bars over a general period of time. ' ' Upgrades In order to make your weapons do more damage, or have your armor give you a better boost you need to have upgrades. Upgrades range from levels 1 through 5. These items are obtained from robco, players, and even blueprints. The highest level obtainable upgrade from crafting is a level 3 upgrade. If you use a nanorod in the materials list this will make your upgrade level 3, this is a 100% chance with a nano. If you drag a upgrade onto a armor or weapon in your inventory you will put this upgrade in it. Accuracy goes into the gloves. Hopefully this helps you guys out on using upgrades in the future! 'Refining Materials' Refining is the process that allows you to take three upgrades of the same level, and type, and transform them into an upgrade one level higher than the source upgrades. By making upgrades with Blacksmithing, it just simply goes together with refining, like butter on toast. The current level of upgrades are one through five, five being the best. The different types of upgrades are for Weapon; Damage, and Accuracy, for Armor; Base Armor and Increased Health. 'Reinforcement Stones' Reinforcement stones are a new addition to gangwars. They have replaced the Gunsmith as a new way to upgrade armors and weapons. These stones are obtainable by doing missions and buying from players. In order to use these stones have the weapon or armor peice in your inventory then you drag the reinforcement stone over the item and drop it onto it this will increase your weapon level by 1 and increase its damage. These stones are a key item in gangwars in order to make the most powerful weapons and armors ingame!